


sleeping lessons

by preromantics



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: <i>About three months into their relationship, when Brad started sleeping over for real instead of creeping out the front door at four in the morning, still half-high or half-drunk (either from substance or from Adam, his hands, his fingers, his tongue,) Brad started to realize that Adam really sucked at sleeping.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping lessons

About three months into their relationship, when Brad started sleeping over for real instead of creeping out the front door at four in the morning, still half-high or half-drunk (either from substance or from Adam, his hands, his fingers, his tongue,) Brad started to realize that Adam really sucked at sleeping.

He'd always stay, because Adam was always warm after sex, sticky in that sort of afterglow-pleasant way that Brad liked sharing with someone, especially with Adam, and because Adam would always sling an arm around his waist and pull him up against his chest. Except, most of the time Adam wouldn't sleep -- he'd move his legs around or keep rubbing circles into Brad's hip, roll away and then roll right back.

Not that Brad didn't appreciate the sentiment of sleeping over, waking up in the morning to see Adam's hair spiked thirty different directions from built up product, but -- he really only liked sharing a bed if he could actually get some sleep.

He didn't say anything for the first few times, just let himself drift into sleep only to be jarred awake by Adam humming 'Body Language' or kicking all the covers off just so he could put them on straight again.

The sixth night, (which was sort of a milestone in and of itself; Brad couldn't remember a relationship lasting this long, not since high school, and that relationship probably hadn't counted at all. Adam was -- he was nice. Great. Lots of adjectives that Brad didn't want to think of too hard, but did anyway,) Brad couldn't take it.

"Adam," he hissed, quiet in the dark of the room as Adam massaged his fingers into a newly blooming bruise on Brad's hip from a few hours before.

Adam hummed, scratching his fingers down. "Again?" he asked, and Brad could feel the slow smile being pressed into his neck.

Brad bit into his lip, rolling his eyes a little in the dark. That's not what he'd meant, although the power of suggestion was pretty powerful -- no, Adam needed to learn to sleep. "No," Brad said, drawing it out, pushing Adam's hand off his hip and then curling his own fingers between Adam's, "that's not -- we need sleep. I need sleep, beauty sleep, and I can never get it here."

Adam made a low noise, deep in his throat and sleepy-sounding, which was probably ironic. "You know I don't sleep well," Adam said.

"I didn't know that before," Brad said, coming out a little snippy, even though he hadn't meant it to. He didn't want to roll over and check the time, but it was probably near ass-o-clock and probably too late to be awake without a party.

They fell into a silence that almost allowed Brad to fall asleep. Adam sighed somewhere behind him and flexed his fingers where they were entwined with Brad's.

"Alright," Brad said, "why is it you can't sleep?"

Adam pressed closer -- he always felt big against Brad's back, especially in the dark, warm and comforting. (Brad had tried calling him 'Bear' once, as a petname, but Adam had just laughed at him for several minutes and it took a whole Tequila Sunrise to calm him down.)

Adam didn't say anything for several minutes, but Brad pressed back against him, curious. Adam was, by nature, usually open, especially with him. There wasn't much they hadn't already shared, sober or not.

Adam laughed a little, low. "You're not going to --" he started, pausing, "this is probably stupid."

Brad hummed, soft. "Probably isn't," he said, half honestly, half teasing.

After a second, Adam nuzzled his nose against Brad's neck, dragged his lips upwards briefly. "I'm always afraid you'll be gone in the morning," he said.

"Oh," Brad said. That was unexpected -- he'd always left before because it seemed appropriate, and Adam hadn't asked. "Hey," he said, "I'm staying. As long as I can sleep I don't want to go anywhere." He flipped around and let Adam wrap his arms all the way around him.

"I don't want to leave you in general," Brad added, pressed against Adam's chest.

He could feel Adam's lips press into his hair, just barely. "Well," Adam said, squeezing him briefly. "That's good."

Brad hummed his agreement, settling into the mattress. "Sleep," he said, feeling warm and comfortable and content.


End file.
